Wildfang
Wildfang is a white she-cat with brown-and-orange patches, a black tail, grey stripes on her back and brown stripes on one hind leg. She also has one black paw, emerald green eyes and a scar running across her muzzle. History Wildfang was born to Dawnstep and Branchstar in their first litter. She constantly teases Moonpaw out of jealousy. Ever since she was a kit and has always been a fairly feisty she-cat. She looks up fiercely to Quaileye. In the episode, "A Masked Intruder in the Caves" a raccoon sneaks into BranchClan camp. Stonepaw hisses at the masked intruder. Wildpaw witnesses this event and she attacks the raccoon without a second thought. She receives a scratch on her muzzle during the fight. It was treated by Bearglow though she wasn't particularly grateful. When she was requested to collect five rare medical items she found it unbelievably asinine. Her lack of luck doing so frustrates her eventually and attacks a venomous snake in a fit of rage that bites her, causing her to extend her apprenticeship to heal, she also acquired a sprained paw at some point to which Bearglow threatened not to help her if she thought to find medical supplies was so stupid. At the skirmish on the borders she met Oakglade, she was a bit blunt and ill-mannered. This, however, has seemed to have subsided, and the two became best friends.Their relationship has walked really fast and that surprised the creator herself. Later, Wildpaw saves Frogkit from a venomous snake and receives the name Wildfang. In the episode, "Red Paws in the Meadow" she ventures into MossClan territory and gets viciously attacked by Redpaw. During the battle, Redpaw slashes Wildfang's muzzle, and she lets out a furious high-pitched yowl. She jumps when she catches sight of Oakglade, thinking that he is another threat. Oakglade jumps in between Wildfang and Redpaw, ignoring Wildfang's hiss, and growls at Redpaw to stop. Redpaw hisses that Wildfang was on MossClan territory, and Oakglade asks why he would attack Wildfang because of all BranchClan did for MossClan during the forest fire. For a long moment, the two brothers stared at one another, and then with a low hiss, Redpaw whipped away and pushed into the bushes. Oakglade stared after him for a moment before turning towards Wildfang. He apologizes for his brother and says that he's just hungry. After the Great MeadowClan Kitnapping, she stays with Branchstar and Seawhisper in MossClan territory to help the two clans figure out a way to rescue the kits. She spent a lot of this time with Oakglade. Trivia * She is said to bear a great resemblance to her mother in personality. *Wildfang and her brother Stonepool were the first ever kits born in one of the Clans, and the first kits born in BranchClan. * Even though she is older than Oakglade, Oakglade became a warrior before she did. * She is best friends with Oakglade. Much of the audience ships them. * Wildfang often calls her seaside home "KitClan," due to the copious amount of adorable fluffy kits that she keeps tripping on. * Wildfang is jealous of Moonpaw due to the amount of attention that Stonepool gives to Moonpaw instead of her. This results with Wildfang not wanting anything to do with Moonpaw, even resenting her. * Wildfang never gathered the medical items she originally needed to discover in order to gain her warrior title. * Surprisingly even though Wildfang has such bad luck with poisonous snakes, they're actually her favorite food. * Wildfang has kittypet blood through Dawnstep. * Wildfang resents kits, but has gained her warrior name by saving them from a venomous snake. Character Pixels Wildpaw.kit.png Wildpaw.apprentice.png IMG 5474.png Family Tree Cate [[Category:Branchclan Cats [[Category:Cha